Snowy Issues, and Lavi
by N a m e l e s s D e s i r e
Summary: Allen's giving Lavi a problem, so he takes his sexual frustration out on who else? Well, Allen of course..Even if Allen's not sure he really wants it..Then again, it's not like he's going to let anyone else have his beautiful body. Warnings: Smut, PWP, Lavi X Allen, OOC, etc. Read at your own risk. I have issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **

**Yaoi, yoai? Boy X Boy/ Sex / Smut / PWP (Porn Without Plot) and very simply worded conduct, as well as a very lame amount of foreplay. **

** Flames (unless written as constructed criticism) will be disregarded, because telling me how much of a bitch I am wont really improve my writing..Not by much, anyway. **

**Also, extremely out of character character's. Just ignore me. I'm pretty sure drugs are involved with any and all reason for writing this.**

* * *

It was a cold night, Allen was tired, he was hungry, and frankly, he'd had quite _enough _of Lavi.

Why? Well, it seemed the idiot exorcist just didn't know when, what and who to keep his hands off of.

How so? Allen had lost track of just exactly how many times the redhead had insistently grabbed his ass.

"L-Lavi!", shouted Allen for the umpteenth time as baka usagi grabbed his ass once more, giving it a squeeze.

"What is it?", he purred into Allen's neck as he maintained his grip.

"G-Get off..", he sighed, undeniably flustered.

"No way.", Lavi chuckled as he bit the boys ear.

This time, Allen was on the verge of collapse.

Not only had he been forced to deal with this idiot's sexual advances, literally all day, but he'd also just returned to the temporary cabin in which they'd been spared during their stay in this snowy little town-which, unfortunately, was nearly deserted...giving Lavi a perfect advantage.

On top of that, the battle with an unruly akuma seemed to have taken the toll. He hadn't had a proper meal since they'd left the order, which normally shouldn't have been a problem, unless...you were a parasitic type..which, he was.

"Lavi..", he whispered, "Knock it off! Someone might walk in and if they-"

"What? You're worried about someone seeing us, right? If that's the case..", he smirked as he slid his free hand down the boys stomach, "This should be alright, right?"

"N-No!", he cried in a hushed tone, "Of course that's not alright! Who do you-Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Lavi.", he stated proudly, before reaching into Allen's pants.

At this point, Allen's legs had finally decided to give out, giving Lavi a rather _triumphant_ look.

After all, nothing was better than immobile prey, right?

He continued his journey down the boys pants until his hand made his way underneath the soft fabric of his underwear, rubbing the hard-on underneath. The boy underneath his touch moaned, most likely against his own wishes, which only encouraged Lavi.

There was something about this boy.

Normally, he hadn't the eye for anyone at the innocent age of - fifteen, was it? - but there was just _something_ about Allen. Just the way his skin was so pale, so soft; His slender frame, nonetheless well-built, his inability to take orders-was it the fight he put up?

Lavi smirked as he earned another unwanted moan.

Yeah, that had to be it.

"Lavi..", Allen moaned, "Stop..I don't-"

Quickly, Lavi bit his ear again, "What was that? You don't want what?"

"I don't..want this.", he barely managed, "I don't want this..not with you..We..We barely know.."

"We barely know each other? I figured as much, but now is the best time to get acquainted, don't you think?"

Allen shook his head to the best of his ability, before forcing out a barely coherent _"No."_

_"Come on Allen..", _he whispered, gently taking the lobe into his mouth, giving it a little suck before releasing, "No one's around..We're all alone..and I can tell, you need this just as much as I do, don't you?"

Allen shook his head again, which annoyed Lavi.

So, doing the only logical thing Lavi could possibly think of, he slid the boys pants down.

_Allen didn't like that. _

Needless to say, Allen began to fight back, which angered Lavi, who managed to gain a vice grip on both of his wrists, pinning them roughly above his head. Thinking fast, he pulled his own scarf off his neck and wrapped it around both wrists, tying a seemingly vicious knot...one that would best be _cut_ off, rather than fumbling to undo it..

However, that wasn't the end of the battle. Lavi knew the boy's innocence would most likely rip him to shreds, should it be released, so he thanked god for giving him such a long scarf, and managed to wrap it around the boy's mouth as well.

Now, his cries were muffled.

"Relax Allen..", he purred into his neck, gently licking the skin, "No one can hear us now. We finally have all the time in the world, just to ourselves."

Frantically, Allen shook his head.

"What? Are you trying to say something? I can't hear you.", he chuckled, "Let me guess..You don't want this?"

Allen nodded.

"Why is that? You don't like me? Am I not good looking enough..Would you rather be doing this with someone like..I don't know, Lenalee? Or Kanda? Because I wont let you.", he smirked, "No one else is allowed to look at your beautiful body, but me. Got it?"

He felt the boy beneath him shiver, as his pants and underwear were pulled down around his ankles, whilst a clever hand quickly worked his shirt off. The amateur bondage prevented the shirt from being fully removed, however, so Lavi settled for tugging the shirt above his wrists.

Ah, this was much better..Not only had Lavi completely caught the boy off guard, but he had the _perfect_ view of Allen's beautiful, _beautiful_ body.

Allen had continued his fight, in vain. Lavi merely took one pert nipple into his mouth, silencing him, before he himself began to strip down to his pants.

Lavi looked around, standing up for a brief moment, earning a look of relief from the boy below.

"Don't look so upset.", he mused, "I'm just looking for lubricant."

At that last statement, the boy began to struggle again.

What the hell was this scarf made of, anyway?! Nothing should have been able to hold an exorcist back!

...Then again, it was a scarf handed down by Bookman, wasn't it? Therefore, it must have been high quality..

Well, now he wasn't sure who to hate _more_.

Lavi shuffled through every possible drawer hidden inside the cozy cabin, aggravated as he found nothing. What a shame..and he was so hoping that he wouldn't have to hurt his _lover_, too much.

"Allen.", he sighed, "Bad news. I don't have any lube..and there's not one damn bottle of lotion in here!"

Allen looked up, hopeful.

"Not to worry though. We'll just have to be resourceful."

This time, Allen hadn't fought. He merely gave him a look of sorrow, mixed with what else? What was it? Perhaps, anger?

Oh well, Lavi sighed. He just couldn't bring himself to care..

Though, that face wasn't to his liking. So, he pulled the headband off and slid it over the boy's face, securing it tightly around his eyes.

Now, Allen must have woken up from whatever day dream he was having..as he began to violently thrash and kick in any direction. Lavi acted quickly, however, straddling the boy and sufficiently pinning him down.

A silent tear slid down Allen's covered face as he felt something soft wrapping around his erection, which he assumed to be none-other than Lavi's very own invasive hands.

The thrashing remained, if not merely dying down to a low squirm, but nonetheless, it was _annoying_.

"Allen!", he snapped, "Stop it! I don't want to hurt you but I'm going to if you don't stop moving! This is going to happen whether you like it or not, got it?! Your first time..", he chuckled, "It's going to be with me. A part of you is going to belong to me, and no one else is allowed to have you!"

Allen hadn't responded.

"Nod if you understand."

Reluctantly, he nodded.

Lavi managed a smile.

All Allen heard was the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Bored of the tired floor, Lavi decided to tease Allen for a moment, lifting the boy by his ass before propping him up against the desk, right in front of the window. The window held a perfectly stunning view of the snowy world around him..mesmerizing him.

"Allen..", he whispered, gently sucking the boy up and down the length of his neck as he propped his stomach up over the desk, holding his ass firmly in place, "This view is amazing. I wish you could see it."

Knowing Allen couldn't response, he continued, "I bet you would like it to..", he mused, "Being fucked senseless while you look down at the world around you..I just wish more people lived in this city.", he sighed, "I'd love to give them a show, wouldn't you? Picture it..My cock buried deep inside your needy little ass while I hit _that spot_, and after a while, you would throw your head back and moan, begging me for more.. I wouldn't give it to you just yet, though. I'd probably make you work for it..Maybe have you suck me off..once, maybe twice, just for good measure."

All of Allen's protests were muffled as Lavi unexpectedly pushed one finger, followed by another, deep into his ass, roughly thrusting in. He didn't have to see to know Lavi was enjoying this; He could feel it. Unable to do anything, he merely tried to pull away, avoiding the hands unsuccessfully as Lavi held his hips in place.

"Don't move.", he hushed, "Don't move, not just yet. You're getting a little too excited..", he purred as he used his free hand to rub his cock, "You're not supposed to move until I'm _inside_..but if you're this _eager_.."

Allen felt something cold pushing up under the scarf, against his lips, forcibly pushing themselves inside.

"Suck.", Lavi commanded.

Helplessly, he obeyed, sucking each finger with precision.

Maybe..Maybe if he obeyed, Lavi would..Lavi would let him go eventually, right? There was still a way to-

Without warning, Lavi slapped his ass, earning a sudden jolt.

"I didn't tell you to move.", he sighed, "You're going to have to get used to me, Allen. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

He struggled again, before his head was shoved against the desk, ass held high in the air as he felt something wet and hard pushing against his entrance.

He didn't have any time to prepare for what was coming-rather, it came as _quite_ a surprise.

The whole thing, really.

He'd known Lavi had been a bit attached to him..in a friendly manner. He consulted Kanda, who merely shrugged it off and claimed that Lavi was a strange boy. He even confided in Lenalee, who did nothing, commending Allen for making such fast friends.

But nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared him for _this_.

Not Kanda, not Lenalee, not a single mission in the world..and what's more, he soon found himself..enjoying every last bit of it.

The way Lavi hid his own moans as he bit into the boys soft skin, or the way his cock felt deep inside-everything. He had to admit, he'd definitely been hiding a few, more or less, returned feelings regarding the junior Bookman, but he never really intended for anything to go this far..He never actually planned on losing his virginity.

"A-Allen..", moaned Lavi as his thrusts increased speed, "Inside you..It's..amazing!", he cried in pure ecstasy as he found _that_ spot.

Allen moaned too, though barely audible underneath the scarf.

That's when Lavi took the hint.

"If you promise you'll be good...", he paused as he delivered yet another hard thrust, "I'll take it off."

Allen nodded as Lavi fisted his hair, tilting his head back as he removed the scarf, as well as the blindfold, tossing them both somewhere long since forgotten.

And Lavi had never felt so _entranced_.

Allen's face was purely flustered, a fairly noticeable tint painting the pale cheeks..His eyes were half-lidded, clouded with want, need, nothing but pure lost. All that hate was long gone, now replaced by something a bit more.._desirable_.

And by a bit, he meant Lavi had soon been forced to drop all restraint, due to the aching need, as he proceeded to fuck Allen senseless against the desk before quickly lifting the boy up and throwing him down on the bed, face up.

This time, he lifted both of Allen's knees up and over his shoulder, pushing in once more as he thrusted at an almost violent pace into the near-spent boy.

_He was so close_.

But, Allen was closer.

He'd released, riding out the waves of pure pleasure as he held onto the bed sheets. Lavi paid no attention to the boy, or the new found liquid spread all across their chests and bed. He picked up the pace, holding Allen's hips in place, tongue diving directly into the boys mouth, exploring every inch of Allen as he now released his hot seed into the boy's tight little ass.

"Damn, Allen..", he moaned, "That was..so much better than it was in my head."

Allen caught his breath, "I..I.."

No words were able to slip out, however, as he'd quickly fallen asleep.

Lavi merely moaned to himself, wrapping strong, protective arms around his new love as he planned more and more ways to pleasure _both_ of them..

In fact, Lavi was now rather curious.

Just how long was it possible for someone like Allen to suck him off..? The other way around? Just exactly how long could they last..

Well, he would just have to find out when Allen woke up..assuming he was able to walk anytime soon.

* * *

** This was my first attempt at writing a lemon, I think it turned out a little more like a pineapple..**


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi was rather..intrigued with the way things were going.

Allen hadn't said a word. He merely woke up, pulled some clothes on, and reported their progress to Komui the first chance he'd gotten, without paying so much as a second glance at Lavi.

Was he angry with Lavi? Probably.

After all, Lavi did take his virginity..with little to no permission..

But Allen was enjoying it, after a while! That had to count for something, right?

"Allen.", Lavi purred, sitting across the absent minded boy on the train, "How's your body?"

He noticeably hid his blush, "I-It's fine! Just.."

"It's sore, isn't it?", Lavi smirked as he leaned in, inspecting the skin.

As hoped, he'd left a few marks here and there, along with a fairly large hickey.

_What he would give to get a good look at the rest of his body.. _

_"Lavi?"_

Well, that would just have to wait.

"Yeah?"

"Why..Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Y-You know..", his blush increasing as he turned his head the other way.

Lavi noticed, placing a hand under the soft chin, guiding Allen's eyes to meet his own, "Why else?"

"Why..Why else?"

"You're mine, Allen.", he whispered lustfully, leaning into the skin until he nuzzled into his neck, "You're all mine. Don't forget, alright? No one else is allowed to see your beautiful body.."

"B-But.."

"No one.", he snapped, "Just me. Everything..Everything from now on, it's just me."

"Just..you?"

"Exactly.", he grinned, "And as long as you've got that memorized, you and I will be just fine..In fact, I may not even have to punish you for getting dressed without my permission."

"W-Why would I need your permission to-!"

"Why? Isn't it obvious?", he sighed, "Sometimes you can be so dense. Did you ever consider..I don't know, maybe I wanted to go for round _two_?"

Allen huffed, turning away.

"By the way, Allen. Next time..try putting up less of a fight. It'll make things a lot easier."

* * *

The harassment continued at the order.

Thankfully, when nobody was around.

For instance, as soon as Allen had finished a conversation with Lenalee, as soon as she'd left, Lavi pounced.

"L-Lavi!", he screamed as the boy began attacking his neck, "N-Not here!"

"It's fine.", he grinned against the skin, "No one will see us..and besides, if that's what you're worried about..", he coyly tugged on his own scarf.

Allen shook his head, "No! I..No.."

"Then this is fine, right?"

Before Allen could protest, he'd spotted Kanda somewhere off in the distance, giving Allen the perfect excuse to run away.

The second time, was in the library.

Allen was checking out books for his next mission, content with reading silently in the safety of the large room, when a sudden warm feeling shook his body.

Two arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the rosette, whom of which he'd somehow forgotten, was a _bookman_.

"Lavi!", he protested in a hushed tone, "Stop it! I told you, no!"

"Come on Allen.", he whispered softly, "Just give it up already. I told you, I'm the only one who's going to see anything.."

"I-I never agreed to that, Lavi!"

"I don't care.", he shrugged as he bit his neck, leaving a visible mark.

The third time, was possibly the worst.

It wasn't so much Lavi's fault, per say..

That entire day had just been completely filled with misconceptions, on both ends.

Early morning had approached and Lavi decided to pay his beansprout a visit, only to find the boy half naked in his room, with the door unlocked. His clothes were scattered unevenly around the room, and the boy's lower half was completely covered in blankets.

What if someone were to walk in? Had he _not_ been listening when Lavi had said "No one but me"?

So, Allen awoke to Lavi hungrily engulfing his length, until the boy began to moan and thrust his lower half in his sleep, only truly awaking when he climaxed.

Lavi was towering over him, licking his lips, "Thanks for the meal, Allen."

To make maters worse, Allen had accidentally walked in on Lavi, in the _shower_. How it was possible? He didn't know. He'd always made sure to hit the bathhouse when he was certain no one else was awake..

The only obvious explanation: It was Lavi's fault.

In reality, Lavi had simply forgotten to take a shower that day and he'd yet to cleanse himself from the mission..or at least, a certain _part_ of it.

Allen was having the same problem, the wetness between his legs hindering all conscious thought, making sleep very difficult, so he merely wanted to take a bath as well.

Lavi took the opportunity to attack the boy, ravishing every visible area of skin, (there was many, considering he was clad in nothing but a towel) and greedily sucking both pert nipples, paying _extra_ attention to the sensitive buds.

Allen kept moaning against his own will, which seemed to encourage Lavi.

"Allen..", Lavi moaned against the skin, "Your body is so beautiful."

He blushed, fighting Lavi's grip.

Lavi didn't like that.

Though, after a while, Lavi had managed to overpower Allen, taking him on the bathroom floor in three different positions, rendering Allen's legs almost entirely _useless_.

The next day, Lavi was very displeased to have learned that Allen had gone into town with Lenalee, before Lavi woke up. He'd received word from Kanda, who stated "Moyashi and Lenalee are probably on a date or something. I don't give a damn what they do."

... Well, Kanda may not, but Lavi _did_.

And he spent that evening contemplating, thinking of every possible way to absolutely _torture_ Allen.

* * *

It happened later that night. Everyone had gone to bed and Allen was _exhausted_.

Tiredly, he hobbled off into his room, shutting the door.

The door had clicked behind him, startling him as he rushed around to find none other than an angry, emerald eye glaring back at him.

At _least_ he had sense enough to back away.

"Allen, I'm very angry with you.", growled Lavi, "Do you know why?"

Allen shook his head.

"Of course you don't.", he rolled his eyes as he took a step forward, "But I do. I'm just gonna get right to the point-What were you doing with Lenalee?"

"I..", he bit back a yawn, "We were just-"

"Just _what?_"

"S-Shopping! I..I'm sorry, Lavi.."

"You're not getting off that easily! From now on, you're not allowed to leave with anyone else-Not without my permission, got it?"

Allen shook his head, before tumbling over onto the small bed.

Lavi paid no heed, merely rolling the boy on his back, revealing his already heavily flushed face.

Angrily, Lavi unzipped his pants. He kneaded the soft fabric, earning a series of delicate moans before he pulled both restraints down below the boys ankles.

"L-Lavi..", he moaned, "I..'m sorry.."

"Yeah.", he huffed, "You should be, but I'm not done."

Without warning, Lavi attached what looked like a ring to the boys already heated cock.

He grabbed Allen by his hair, whispering menacingly, "On your knees."

Allen obeyed, breathless. He lowered himself to the ground, on both knees. Not long after, he felt something hard brushing against his lips, forcing them open. He took Lavi's length into his mouth, obediently sucking whilst two stern hands fisted his hair.

"That's it..", moaned Lavi, "Good boy, Allen."

It wasn't until he was close to climax, that he'd begun to lose control. Not only was Allen sucking at a rather slow pace, but he'd yet to use his _tongue_.

So, Lavi began fucking his mouth, reaching his climax.

The hot liquid shocked Allen, who opened his mouth to gasp-

Lavi wouldn't have that. He clamped a hand over Allen's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"L-Lavi..", moaned Allen, "I.."

"You're not allowed to call me Lavi anymore tonight.", he warned, "Just _master_. Got it?"

Allen nodded, "W..Where do you want me..Master?"

Needless to say, Lavi was a little surprised. Was that all it took to get Allen to submit? Was it really that easy?

...Then again, he was tired. He probably thought this was a dream of sorts..

"On the bed.", he commanded, "Bend over and spread your legs."

He did exactly as told, bending over and spreading himself until it was impossible to do so many further.

Lavi attacked his entrance with two fingers, leading up to three, thrusting in and out of the boy's hole until he was certain Allen was ready.

"I'm going in."

Allen moaned, "N..No.."

Despite his protest, Lavi eased himself inside.

"D-Damn..", he groaned, "You're s-still tight."

Lavi began a slow pace, thrusting gently in and out of Allen until he heard the faintest of moans, and increased speed. It was then he practically ravished the boys hole, leaving Allen with nothing to do but grab on to the sheets as he was fucked senselessly into the mattress.

"I'm gonna cum inside."

"P-Please, no! I..I don't want..", he trailed off lazily.

Without another warning, Lavi held onto Allen's perfectly _delicious_ hips, releasing himself inside. The seed then proceeded to seep out of Allen's hole.

With no strength left in his legs at all, Allen collapsed.

"Allen, get up off the floor.", purred Lavi, "You're making a mess. I'll have to punish you for that."

Moaning, he pleaded against it, before pointing to his own cock.

"What? The ring?"

Allen nodded.

"You want it off?", he smirked, "Convince me."

His mind wandered off into space as he searched far and wide for an answer. The only one being-

"L-Lavi..", he moaned rather loudly, before quieting down, "I..I'll be yours and only yours. You can use me whenever you want to. I..If you ask me, I..I'll suck you off. You can fuck my mouth and t-then leave me a slutty mess..I-I just want your cock penetrating my tight little ass, Lavi, please!"

. . . That was all Lavi needed to release the ring, allowing Allen to come all over himself, Lavi, and the floor.

It was then and only then, that both boys passed out.

* * *

After a while, they'd developed a regular..less, spontaneous routine. Every week, possibly at the end, after a bit of hard work, or after a long mission, one would run to the others room and request a bit of..stress relief. Meaning, Lavi would either fuck Allen senseless, or Allen would _beg _Lavi to fuck him senseless. Either way, Allen had stopped fighting back, and after a while, he wasn't sure why he ever had in the first place.

He definitely had feelings for Lavi..albeit, it took a while longer than either would have liked to _realize_ those feelings, but they were present.

And, though Lavi seemed to have an eye (or, his only eye) on Allen's ass, it appeared that he was able to see through the lust somehow..he just didn't quite know how to show it. As was expected, for an emotionally detached bookman.

...However.

_"No way in hell you're going on a mission alone with Kanda!"_

_"Lavi! This is important!"_

..It seemed that Lavi's _possessive_ attitude still needed a bit of adjustment, after all.


End file.
